Optimistic Thought
by kaotic312
Summary: Song fic about the morning after for Bulma/Vegeta. M for suggestive themes.


**First of all. I hate song-fics. Yep. I said it. But I felt like this song fit a scene in my head far too well to simply let it slide.**

**So here is my one (hopefully only) foray into the murky world of song-fics.**

**Do I really need to say that I own no rights to Dragon Ball Z or any characters? In case there is any doubt let me be clear. No.**

**O.O.O**

Bulma woke up, startled. A soft masculine sound of slumber next to her made her go instantly still. Blue eyes watered immediately as she groaned silently.

Yamcha?

But with a sinking feeling of dread, she knew that her former boyfriend was not the one currently sharing her bed.

Please, please, please ...no.

Ignoring the feeling of impending doom, Bulma turned her head to the side and saw ...the back of a head. Dark, dark hair. Bare shoulders and back trailing down to where the sheet pooled low on his body. It was too dark to see more.

Were the shoulders too broad? The back too muscular?

Bulma closed her eyes for a long moment as she tried to deny reality.

She wasn't sleeping next to Yamcha. Hadn't been for over a month actually. And the man in her bed?

In her mind's eye all she could see where small moments over the past few months. Dark, intense eyes following her. A certain person pretending to ignore her ...and yet finding his eyes on her from mirrors and every time she turned her head his direction.

But she'd been Yamcha's girl. And she had felt flattered. Foolishly flattered. Safe. Bulma gritted her teeth and then winced at the small sound and whether it would wake the sleeping male next to her.

Safe. Safe had disappeared. There'd been no huge mess of a break-up. Yamcha hadn't cheated and neither had she. _Yet. No, this doesn't count_. Bulma slipped from the bed as quietly as she could.

The moment she felt the chill in the air she swallowed hard and looked down. Yep. No mistaking the fact that she was nude. Looking back at the bed, and the way the sheet draped over her companion's body? So was he.

So. When had she gone from merely flattered into interested? No. Not interested, curious. When had she started looking back at him. Trying to catch his eyes?

She remembered how Yamcha had been looking at other women. He always had, though he'd never cheated. And Bulma had known when she caught him once more, and the sting had gone out of catching him looking ...that it was time to cut loose. To end the relationship. Yamcha had been more surprised than she'd anticipated. But more understanding than she'd hoped. He'd not fought to keep her, to keep them as a couple. That had hurt more than his looking at other women.

Had that hurt to her pride been the moment? When she _needed_ other eyes on her? Male eyes. Hungry eyes.

Quietly, quietly Bulma reached for her robe, but it was trapped underneath one of _his_ legs. The robe was twisted at the bottom of the bed, and had somehow gotten tangled with her sheets. Now it was ...unreachable. Unless she took a chance and woke him up.

No. No. And again no. Bulma made a face and stepped away from the bed. Her foot hit something soft and she hopped away, barely keeping her balance. She bent down and picked up one of her pillows. It seemed to have a split in it and feathers dropped lazily to the carpet.

Apparently whatever events had ...oh, who was she trying to fool? She'd not been drunk. She'd been ...irresponsible. But she'd known what she was about last night.

Dressing up. Catching his eye. Smiling. Flirting. Bulma groaned out loud. This wasn't all on him. Not in the slightest. Her hand rose to cover her mouth, but the man on the bed only snorted slightly and made no other move.

Bulma nodded slowly. Good. He was still out of it. She looked at the softly glowing clock. But dawn was fast approaching. A hint of a memory tickled the back of her mind, but she pushed it away. She had more pressing matters to be concerned with.

Like ...now what?

She'd taken him up on the dark promises in his smoldering glances. And the night had been... Bulma smiled. The night had been more than she'd ever dreamed of. Hot. Sexy. Sweaty. Delicious.

But ...what about once the dawn arrived?

Deliberately, she turned away from the bed and slipped into the attached bathroom. She closed the door carefully and turned on the small light over the shower, not the mirror lights. Much dimmer that way.

Looking into the mirror she saw a veritable stranger. Turquoise curls, rumpled and tousled. Lips swollen and puffy from actions that ... Bulma blushed and turned her head away from her own image. Then she smiled and looked back at herself. She'd been on fire last night.

The young woman tilted her head and eyed the large bruise at the base of her neck. And so had he. He'd marked her. And she was pretty sure she'd marked him right back.

Maybe she should embrace the moment? Again something tickled the back of her memory, and again she pushed the thought away.

So. Decisions? How would he react to the morning after? And how should she respond?

Bulma wrinkled her nose. First of all, she should clean up.

She fled to the shower, and turned it on hot. She was already in the water and reaching for the soap before she even realized she was humming. Oh yes. Catchy tune, and one that had haunted her for days after she'd first heard it. This was what had been tickling the back of her memories. How had it gone again?

.

_When she wakes it seems so shady_

_She remembers she's a lady_

_Ah but could it mean that maybe_

_She was having lots of fun_

_.  
_

Bulma smiled and soaped up her washcloth. Huh. How about that. The song lyrics were scarily on target this morning.

_.  
_

_She sees she's wearing leather_

_In her navel there's a feather_

_She just has to crack a smile_

_And close her eyes, her prayer begun_

_Life I embrace you_

_I shall honor and disgrace you_

_Please forgive if I replace you_

_You see I'm going through some pain_

_But now I see clearly_

_And the dawn is coming nearly_

_And though I'm human and it's early_

_I swear I'll never forget again._

.

Bulma rinsed off the soap and started on her hair. Yes. Embrace life and all it brings with it, including the pain. So. What to do this morning? Face life, and him, head on.

The young woman lathered her hair and began singing the song as she went, her voice growing in volume as she cleaned off the remnants of last night and prepared to face the new day.

_._

_An explorer he went wandering_

_To satisfy his pondering_

.

Huh. Song was getting scary in how close it really was. She smiled and kept singing.

_._

_Basically meandering_

_Unsure of what he'd find_

_Braving any danger_

_.  
_

Yep. That was her traveler anyway!

_.  
_

_But to his family he's a stranger_

_And from time to time he turns around_

_And this runs through his head_

_Life I embrace you_

_I shall honor and disgrace you_

_Please forgive if I replace you_

_You see I'm going through some pain_

_But now I see clearly_

_And the dawn is coming nearly_

_And though I'm human and it's early_

_I swear I'll never forget again._

.

"Woman!"

Bulma smiled and ducked her head under the shower water, and then blinked as she reached for her towel.

"Why are you singing? What are you singing? And who's human? That's not about me." Dark eyes glared at her.

Bulma smiled at him and shook her head. "The only part that doesn't really fit." She admitted.

He looked puzzled. She glanced down at his bare body and licked her lips. Heat flared in his eyes. And hope? Was that what she saw in his closed expression?

Bulma held up the washcloth, taking a huge risk to her pride should he turn her down. "Want to share a shower?"

"Are you going to continue wailing out that song?" He asked her, unsure.

Bulma smiled sensually at Vegeta, her personal Saiyan Prince and shook her head. "I can think of better things to do with my mouth. Can't you?"

He grunted in approval, a large smile gracing his chiseled features. A certain wariness dropped from his eyes and she smiled as she invited him into her shower.

And her life.

O.O.O

**In case anyone wonders the song is Optimistic Thought by The Blues Travelers.**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on how my first song-fic went!**

**:D**


End file.
